


long night on teamspeak

by quietmumbles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom Badboyhalo, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sub Skeppy, Teamspeak sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmumbles/pseuds/quietmumbles
Summary: When you are just having a conversation with your friend and can't focus over how horny you are.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 456





	long night on teamspeak

"Skeppy, you're building that so wrong." Bad mumbled, his Minecraft character staring at Skeppy attempting to build the other half of an arena for an event later that evening. 

Bad heard no response, punching his character out of the way and breaking his work. Skeppy's character sitting there for a moment before jumping suddenly once he realized what Bad did.

"Bad! What the fuck!?" Skeppy yelled into his microphone, causing Bad to jump.

"Language, you muffin head!" Bad yelled back, not believing his ears. "I had to get rid of it, it didn't match up with mine at all!"

"That's not my fault, I can't focus properly!" Skeppy sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Bad questioned Skeppy, "Why cant you focus, what's up with you?" Skeppy just muttered back to him, Bad getting annoyed, "You've been so quiet and unfocused this whole call, tell me what's wrong."

Skeppy sat there, sliding his hands from his keyboard down to sit on the arms of his chair, "It's just..." He started his sentence, not knowing how to break it to his friend that he is just really horny.

"Its just... Just what Skeppy?" Bad continued to interrogate him.

Skeppy got fed up, "It's just that I am really turned on- like horny, okay?"

The call got really quiet, and Skeppy leaned back in his chair even more, covering his face with the sleeves of his hoodie that always was just a little too big for him. Bad, sat there in disbelief of what his best friend just said to him, he didn't know whether to language him, to ignore it and keep building, or to... help him out.

Yep, he's doing this.

"Do you want me to help you?" His words breaking the silence of their call.

Skeppy's face flushed, "H-help me?"

"Yeah, you know like- dirty talking or, you know that kind of muffiny stuff." Bad's face heating up as well as he listened to what was coming out of his own mouth.

Of course he wanted to hear how Bad would dirty talk, the things he would say to him. He wondered, 'What if he's super dominant and puts me in my place?' The thoughts made him want to just scream yes to Bad, letting him do anything he wants to him, but he valued his friendship with him more than anything and didn't want to risk that, "Bad, I appreciate the offer but I don't know if best friends help each other with their hard-ons..." Skeppy quietly responded.

"You never heard of friends with benefits, fatty?" Bad rolled his eyes to himself, he'd expect someone like Skeppy to understand him.

Skeppy gasped, "Of course I've heard of friends with benefits! But- I just don't know if you are okay with doing that with me, so-"

Bad cut him off, "Skeppy, you're my best friend in the whole wide world, I don't mind at all."

"O-okay... I guess we can do this then, you realize what we are doing right?" Skeppy worried that Bad didn't understand his own words.

"I know what I'm doing Skeppy, I mean- I've never did this with anyone through a call before but I'm sure it isn't that hard." Bad swallowed, preparing himself for the conversation that they were about to jump into.

"You've had sex before?!" Skeppy jumped up in his chair. 

Bad groaned, "Yes! Now, can we just get this over with before I change my mind?" 

Skeppy giggled, humming out a, "Yes sir."

Bad's face went red when he heard Skeppy calling him sir, he knew that was just a small thing compared to other things they might say tonight, but the thought of Skeppy calling him those kind of names made his heart speed up.

"Okay, good. I assume you want to touch yourself." Bad rested his head on his palm, pulling his microphone down.

Skeppy started his reply, "Well, yeah-"

"Don't." Bad leaned into his microphone, sending a shiver down Skeppy's spine. "I rather you sit there, wanting to touch yourself and imagining how good it would feel, imagine me there teasing you."

Skeppy imagined, oh hell he imagined so much. He pictured Bad pinning him down, running his hands along his thighs, his hips, he imagined him kissing up his neck and pulling off his shirt, his hand hovering over all of his sensitive points. These thoughts just making his dick harder than before as he groaned out, "Bad..."

"Is that what you want, Skeppy? To tease you and make you mine?" Bad smirked to himself, picturing how helpless Skeppy looks.

"Y-yeah..." Skeppy barely got out.

Bad sighed, "Use your words, Skeppy. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want-" Skeppy thought, thinking of what he wanted Bad to do to him, "I want you to pin me down, touch me, and tell me how good I am..."

"Hmm, you want me to tell you how good you are? You like when I praise you, sweetheart?" Bad's words giving Skeppy chills, "You can touch yourself now."

Thank god, his hand gliding down to his own erection, pulling down his sweatpants and boxers. His hand wrapping around the base. 

"Ah..." He moaned out at the feeling of his own hand around himself. 

"Skeppy, close your eyes and imagine its me touching you. Can you do that for me? Say my name." Bad couldn't help but palm himself as he listened to Skeppy's moans.

"Mm, Bad..." Skeppy leaned his head back as he moved his hand along himself. "That feels so good, Bad." 

"Good boy." Bad said as he muted himself quickly to take off his own pants, unmuting himself once he was down to just him, his boxers, and his growing erection.

Skeppy could already feel his orgasm building up, his thighs shaking after each stroke. 

"Such a good boy for me. Moan all you want, you sound beautiful." Bad complimented Skeppy, his nice words making Skeppy's dick leak with pre-come. 

Skeppy felt so good, his vision going blurry as he got closer, but... he stopped and reached over to his desk where he had a bottle of lotion and squirt some in his hand. His hand going over to his hole as he leaned back for more room. He slid his finger across before pushing one digit, letting out a breathy moan.

"Bad..." Skeppy let out in between his moans as he fucked himself with his finger.

"Yes, Skeppy?" Bad hummed, his hand now on his exposed erection, jerking himself off as he listened to Skeppy.

"I wish you could fuck me, I'm fingering myself thinking about you, Bad." Skeppy added another finger, scissoring himself. "Ah, I want you, bad... Mmm... I need you." 

Bad felt his face flush and he choked out a response, just a little taken aback. "Just imagine me there... f-fucking you.. and you taking me so well. I wish I could see you right now." Bad stumbled over the swear, he didn't feel like any other word would suit his message better.

Skeppy halted his motions to grab his phone, opening the discord app and propping it up on his desk, calling Bad. "Accept my call and mute on discord." Skeppy told Bad.

"O-okay." Bad pressed accept on the call, seeing Skeppy's camera turn on.

Bad felt his heart go a million miles a second when he saw how beautiful Skeppy looked with his legs spread out as he continued to fuck himself with now 3 fingers. His back arching when he rubbed up against his prostate. Bad grabbed his camera and pulled it down to where he could see his dick, turning it on. Skeppy's eyes lit up.

"Woah Bad, you're packing!" Skeppy laughed, he was telling the truth but the sentence was still funny.

Bad smiled, "Pfft, shut up." 

Skeppy continued his motions, he felt so close as he watched Bad and listened to him, he sounded so sexy like this.

"Oh... Bad I think I'm close." Skeppy moaned loudly when his fingers hit his prostate repeatedly. More pre-come dripping down the sides of his dick. "Ah! Bad, fuck me!"

"Me too... God- you look so good, Zak." Bad's hand sped up as he watched Skeppy come all over himself, throwing his head back and letting out a glorious moan. Bad coming on the spot as he watched that. 

* * *

"Well... We did that." Skeppy laughed, his face bright red as he leaned over to turn off his camera and leave the discord call. 

"Yeah. We did. You came so fast when I said your name, you like when I say your real name?" Bad teased him, laughing.

Skeppy laughed, "Ok sure, maybe I do, but you came when you saw me come at you saying my name so technically I win." 

"That makes no sense, Skeppy." Bad smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate comments <3


End file.
